


Breeding Oogols

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grooming, Human Incubator, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Smut Swap Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ginny discovers how her parents earn extra money and later has to help the family financially herself.





	Breeding Oogols

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dresca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/gifts).



Mum and Dad had always told them to knock before entering a room with a closed door. But Ginny was so excited about receiving her Hogwarts letter that she simply pushed open the door to her parents’ bedroom. 

She didn’t understand what she was seeing at first. Mum was naked and crouched on the bed on her hands and knees. Dad was naked and standing beside the bed, and he had an ivory -colored cylindrical object in his hand that he was putting inside Mum. 

“My letter from Hogwarts came,” she announced quietly.

Mum turned to beam at her. “That’s great, sweetie!”

“We’ll make a family trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow,” Dad told her. 

“What are you doing?” she asked curiously. 

Mum and Dad exchanged a look. Then Mum said, “She’s old enough to know, Arthur.”

“Come sit beside your mother, and we’ll explain,” Dad said.

Ginny climbed onto the bed and sat cross-legged beside Mum. 

Dad pulled out the cylinder until it was almost completely outside of Mum, but then he pushed it all the way back in fast. 

Mum groaned. “Oh, Arthur!”

“Should I explain to Ginny, dear, or would you prefer to do it?”

“I’ll do it,” Mum said. 

“Okay,” Dad said. He kept shoving the cylinder in and out of Mum. 

“Well, sweetie, you know the Ministry doesn’t pay your father as much as they should. And it’s very costly raising you and your brothers. I earn some extra money breeding Oogols.”

Ginny was confused. She didn’t see how what Mum and Dad were doing had anything to do with breeding magical creatures. 

“Oogols are very tricky to breed. They’re an important ingredient in several potions, and there’s always a great demand for them. But their eggs need highly specific conditions to mature.”

Ginny still didn’t understand. 

Dad pushed the cylinder so far into Mum that it almost disappeared from sight, and then he twisted the knob at the end. 

Mum gave a low moan and closed her eyes. Her face looked like a mix of a person savoring a tasty dessert and a person enduring terrible pain. 

Dad pulled the cylinder out completely and held it up so Ginny could see. “See that?”

Ginny nodded. There was a clear, sticky substance containing tiny grey beads at the tip of the cylinder.

“Those are Oogol eggs.”

Ginny recoiled in horror and disgust. “They’re inside Mum! You put them in her!”

“Oogols can only grow within another magical being’s womb,” Mum explained. “They grow for one full moon cycle before they’re born.”

Ginny wanted to retch. “You’re pregnant with worm eggs, Mum! That’s gross!”

“It’s not so bad, Ginny,” Mum assured her. “It has some rather pleasant side-effects.”

“And we can certainly use the money,” Dad added. 

Ginny told Ron about it later that day, but he wasn’t interested; he just complained about having to de-gnome the garden. She watched Mum closely in the following weeks, but Mum didn’t look pregnant. Ginny surmised that the eggs didn’t get big enough to make Mum’s belly bulge any more than usual. 

Dad came to her room one night after she’d gone to bed. “It’s time! Do you want to see how the Oogols are harvested?”

The thought made Ginny’s stomach queasy, but Dad looked so excited and she was curious. She nodded and climbed out of bed to follow him to his and Mum’s room. 

Mum was lying on her back, naked, with her legs spread wide. When she saw Ginny, she reached between her legs and parted the folds of her pussy. “See them, Ginny?”

Ginny peered closely. She could see a silver glow emitting from within Mum. 

“Mum has to push from inside, like she did with you and your brothers, but we can help her. Pull them out, Gin.”

Ginny didn’t understand quite what Dad meant. Dad took her hand and moved it to Mum’s pussy. Ginny still didn’t know what to do, so Dad pushed her hand inside Mum. 

Mum moaned. 

“That’s it, Ginny,” Dad said. “Scoop them out of there.”

Ginny curled her hand and scooped the slimy little creatures out. 

They were disgusting. Their silver glow was pretty, but they were still gross worms. 

Dad was pleased. “A good clutch this year. Worth their weight in silver.”

“There’s one left,” Mum said. She had that strange look of mixed joy and agony. “I can feel it.” 

“You’ve got to get them all out, Ginny.”

Ginny hesitantly reached inside Mum’s pussy again. 

“You’ve got to go deep, Ginny,” Dad advised. “They like to hide all the way at the back.”

Ginny reached further in. She felt around, trying to find the remaining Oogol worm. Mum’s pussy spasmed and Ginny quickly withdrew her hand, afraid she’d hurt Mum. 

Dad put his hand into Mum and Mum’s legs jerked. She was making a funny sound. Dad’s hand was empty when he pulled it out. “I guess you did get them all, Ginny. Good job.”

Ginny had almost forgotten about the Oogol breeding four summers later when Mum and Dad asked her to stay at the kitchen table after dinner so they could speak with her alone.

“We don’t like to ask our children for anything,” Mum said. “We just ask that you study hard and make something of yourselves and make us proud.”

Dad cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. “The thing is, Ginny, Mum isn’t as young as she used to be. The last clutch of Oogols we bred were barely enough to cover the cost of the eggs.”

“We were wondering, sweetie, if you could help us. It would help the whole family a lot.”

She already knew what they wanted her to do, but she desperately asked, “Help how?”

“A young, fertile womb like yours could incubate a nice clutch.”

She didn’t want to, but it would be selfish to refuse. “Okay,” she agreed. 

When she went to her parents’ room later that night, she was surprised to find an odd-looking bench there.

“We want everything to go smoothly,” Mum told her. “It can be an unnerving experience the first time, but it’s best that you don’t trash about too much. These straps will help keep you in the best position.”

Ginny striped naked and reluctantly climbed onto the bench. She bent over the block that was meant to keep her bum raised in the air. Mum guided her to lower her head and shoulders and buckled the strap that went across the back of her neck. Dad helped her to fold her arms behind her back and then strapped her forearms together. Mum and Dad each took a leg and secured the straps at her knees and ankles. 

Ginny hated how trapped and vulnerable she felt, but she was safe with Mum and Dad. 

“Now, Ginny, we can’t just insert the eggs. Conditions inside you have to be just right.”

Ginny couldn’t see behind her, but suddenly she felt something soft and warm and moist touching her pussy. It took her a moment to comprehend that one of her parents was licking her. 

Her other parent was stroking her back soothingly. Then she or he reached under Ginny and squeezed her nipples. 

“We have to stimulate your body into preparing your womb,” Mum said. 

There hadn’t been a pause in the licking, which let Ginny know that it was Dad licking her pussy. It felt good and she felt horrible for it. She desperately hoped she wouldn’t come. That would be so humiliating and make things awkward. 

Fortunately, Dad stopped before she came and announced that she was ripe to breed Oogols. A few moments later Ginny felt something being slid into her pussy. It was the cylindrical inseminator. She wondered if it was the same one she’d seen Dad use on Mum. It felt bigger. 

It didn’t hurt, and it didn’t feel good. It just felt odd. So this is what it feels like to get fucked, Ginny thought. She knew it wasn’t the same thing, of course, but the mechanics were similar. Unfortunately, once the thought had entered her mind, it wouldn’t leave. It’s almost like Dad and Mum are fucking me, she thought. 

Worse, the thought didn’t make her want to retch. She liked the thought even as she was mortified at herself for having it. She remained resolutely silent as the urge to moan began to rise. It was good, so good. She was going to come if it didn’t end soon. 

As if Mum had read her mind, she kissed Ginny’s hair and caressed her buttocks. “It’s okay to have an orgasm, sweetie. It’ll help draw the eggs into your womb.”

But then Dad shoved the inseminator in so deep that it prodded something that hurt. 

Ginny cried out at the sharp pain. She could feel a warm substance flooding her insides. 

Dad held the inseminator buried all the way inside her while he resumed licking her pussy. 

Eventually the pain dissipated and the need to come returned. 

Mum was twisting her nipples. “That’s it, Ginny. Good girl.”

Ginny came so hard her vision blacked out before bursts of light exploded around her. She felt boneless and weak as the orgasm faded. She couldn’t move, but Mum and Dad were unstrapping her from the breeding bench and Dad carried her over to his and Mum’s bed. Mum and Dad cuddled her between them, and Ginny soon fell asleep, feeling warm and content. 

Ginny didn’t feel any differently at first. But on the tenth day after her insemination, she started feeling horny. Very, very horny. She locked herself in her room and masturbated for hours, but it was no good. No matter how many times she came, the desperate arousal wouldn’t stop. 

There was a knock at her door, and her mother’s voice called, “Ginny?”

Ginny pulled a blanket over herself. She’d taken off her trousers and knickers hours ago. “Come in.”

Mum entered her bedroom, followed by Dad. “Oh, Ginny. You should have told us it started.”

“I’m not feeling so well.”

“It’s the Oogols, sweetie. The semen of a magical being helps them grow bigger, that’s why they secrete hormones that make you crave cock.”

“How do you make it stop?” Ginny asked. Mum had been doing this for years, she’d know. 

“I’m afraid there’s nothing to do but give them what they need. Your father will help you.”

Dad was removing his trousers and underpants. His cock was stiff and ready. 

Ginny balked. She couldn’t let her father fuck her. But if Mum said it was the only way, then it must be. Dad wouldn’t do this unless he had to. 

“Okay,” Ginny agreed. She kicked off the blanket.

Dad wasted no time in getting between her legs and inserting his cock into her pussy. He didn’t fuck her for very long, but the flood of his semen inside her was a relief. Just like he and Mum had promised, it satisfied the neediness instantly. 

Ginny couldn’t bring herself to look her father in the face afterwards. “Thanks, Dad.”

“No problem, Ginny.”

“Dad will take care of you in the mornings before he leaves for work and at bedtime,” Mum told her. 

Ginny was dismayed it wasn’t a one-time thing, that she’d have to be fucked by her father twice a day for the next three weeks.

Mum read her expression correctly. “I know, sweetie. Maybe your brothers could help.”

“No,” Ginny said quickly. This was bad enough as it was. 

And that was before her belly began to swell. Maybe Mum had never shown evidence of the Oogols within her because she was plump, but Ginny was quite slim and the Oogols growing inside her made her belly bulge noticeably. 

She was relieved when she finally delivered her clutch of Oogols, with Mum’s and Dad’s help. Until Dad said, casually, “There’s still enough summer holiday left to breed another clutch, Ginny. How about it?”


End file.
